Activities in which cords are used to descend vertical walls are well-known, be they sporting activities like climbing or caving, or those applied to industry for work at height or rescue operations. For descents using a cord, or for abseiling, elements attached to the cords, known as descenders, are used. The large majority of descenders operate quite simply by using the friction exerted by the cord on the device. Some have a self-locking element, which allows the descent to be stopped at any time, and sometimes a further safety element is added with a panic function which blocks the descent if the user pulls too strongly on the descender. The configuration of these panic elements is often complex in terms of design and handling, which could make them difficult to use in risk situations, which is precisely when a rapid, safe response is required.